What is he? and who am i?
by samflynnandquorraflynn
Summary: When Ophelia sees Rory acting strange, she wants to know who or, what he is. But at the same time, shes finding out who she is.  SUMMARY SUCKS. Rory/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I love him."

Chapter 1.

Walking home from a rough day at school, Ophelia Flynn was trying to figure out what was up with Rory Prire. 'He's not normal!' she thought. Something about him wasn't clear to her. He would be behind her another second, and then somehow be in the front of the line for lunch? Does he have like…a twin or something? Whatever was wrong with him, she was going to find out.

"Hey you!" Screamed a voice behind her.

"Rory? Have you been stalking me?"

"No….i….uh….just saw you about a block ago….and I thought your books were getting heavy. Need some help?" Rory nervously replied.

"No…I'm good. But….you can do one thing for me."

"And what is that, my fair maiden? Carry you home?" Rory said, way to excitedly.

"No. I want you to tell me what the heck is up with you. You aren't normal! What are you….some kind of…. Magician or something? Do you have powers?" Ophelia said in a stern voice.

"Hey Rory? Wanna play some video games?" Called Benny who was a few blocks behind them.

"Sorry…but I have to go." And with that, Rory ran off. Strange. He's so skinny… but he runs faster than any guy Ophelia had ever seen.

Later than evening Ophelia was at the library trying to study for a science test she had the next day.

Ophelia looked up after a moment and saw a familiar blonde teen she had seen earlier than day.

"Hey, I'm sorry I left so quickly earlier. I just…..really like video games." Rory shyly whispered, coming closer to Ophelia.

"Or you just really don't want to tell me who, or what you are."

"I'm sorry….but I cant. You'd be freaked out Ophelia….. just no."

"Come on I swear I wont tell!"

"NO!" Rory yelled (earning a few "shh's and stares from people), while his eyes turned a bright green color and his teeth looked rather sharp.

Ophelia's eyes got wide and she got up and ran out of the libray. Rory was embarrassed. He hadn't ment to do that. He needed to apologize. He'd tell her what he was.

Ophelia stood in her room looking in the mirror. She had long brown hair, with black highlights on the tips on the end, she had green eyes, and freckles. He hair was straight, with a little wave in some places, with cute bangs than went across her forehead. She was pretty skinny for her age, and she was a little shorter than Rory. She always wore black eyeliner, that made her eyes look just a little bit wider. In a good way. She examined her teeth closely. 'How did his teeth get like that?...and does he have mood changing contacts?' she thought, before hearing a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey Aurora? (Aurora was her real name….and Ophelia was a name people called her at her school).

"Yeah Aunt Kathie?"

"There's a cute little blonde boy downstairs….he said he wants to see you….so I let him in."

Ophelia was taken back a bit.

"ok I'll be down in a sec." she replied.

Ophelia lived with her Aunt. Her mom passed away when she was 11, and her dad was always working, so she only sees him on weekends.

Ophelia backed away from the mirror and opened her bedroom door, and ran downstairs to see Rory sitting on her sofa.

"Hey Ophelia….sorry about—"

"It's Aurora."

"What?"

"My name is Aurora. She said with tears coming into her eyes. She left Rory and ran back upstairs.

Aurora. That's who she was intended to be.

**love, hate? Wondering what the heck Ophelia/ Aurora's problem is? Haha, review to find out should I continue? Or is this bad. Ill review almost every day. Depending on what you think. OH and also the name "Ophelia" I do not own. I own the character in this, but not the name. I got the name from a Tron comic book…. Haha, I'm such a dork :P OH and Aurora, is the full name for the girls nickname "Rory, or Rorie" (P.S. I am not intending to describe her to look like anyone….that I know…or anything.) k. REVIEW :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey Ophelia….sorry about—"_

"_It's Aurora."_

"_What?"_

"_My name is Aurora. She said with tears coming into her eyes. She left Rory and ran back upstairs. _

_Aurora. That's who she was intended to be._

Ophelia ran up to her room crying.

She had been thinking about her mother. He mothers name was Aurora. She wanted to be like her mother. He mother had always been so kind, and caring, and cared more for others rather than herself. Which was hard because her mother suffered cancer.

Ophelia laid down on her bed. 'Im nothing like my mother.' She thought. 'Just look at me. Here I am looking like some punk rock chick, trying to force one of the nicest guys in school to tell me something he doesn't want to tell me. Im a mess.'

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Ophelia- er…. I mean Aurora? Can I come in." Rory said in the nicest voice.

"Sure whatever." Ophelia turned onto her side. Looking across the room at a picture of her mother."

"Hey. I'm super sorry I snapped at you earlier….and I'm guessing by now you know what I am?"

Ophelia turned to face him.

"Actually no. I don't know what you are. But I know you don't have to tell me. "

"But I want to."

"No you don't! you yelled at me CLEARY you don't."

"Really, I'm fine with telling you!."

Ophelia looked at Rory. She couldn't help it. She was actually starting to find him cute.

"No. don't tell me. Honestly I don't care anymore."

"I'm a vampire."

Ophelia turned to look at Rory.

"Yeah. Go ahead lie to me. Vampires don't exist."

Ophelia got up and ran out of her room, and down to the first floor and out the door into the street.

'Where the heck is she going?' Rory wondered, chasing after her.

'I'm doing it again… Shit.' Ophelia thought while tripping over her feet, beginning to feel dizzy. Why does this keep happening?' she thought. Getting light-headed.

"Aurora?" Rory screamed, seeing her lying in the street looking unconscious.

"Go away!" she shouted.

Rory was really starting to wonder what was going on now.

"GOI AWAY!" she screamed. Then her whole body started to shake and she put her hands over her face.

"Just leave me to die….. again." She whispered.

**Sorry this was short. OK AND YOUR ALL PROBABLY SUPER SUPER SUPER CONFUSED. Review to see whats goin on ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ.**

**Im so sorry for not updating. I had a busy week, and OMG I MET BELLA THORNE! (she plays cece on shake it up)**

**Also, I started school today. My classes suck and I have a thing called "obsessive compulsive disorder" which is when you get REALLLLY nervous, REEALLLLY shy, and think bad things will happen. Also, im always calling myself ugly…and it can lead to panic attacks. **

**Please don't hate me for not updating. **

**I PROMISE I will have a new chapter by Thursday, or Wednesday. (im typing this on Septemeber 9****th**** 2011) ;)**

**Review, and tell me if you are really looking forward to it. ;)**

**Thanks.**

**-Rebecca:D**


End file.
